love by bullet
by lilli-glenanne
Summary: a criminal minds suspect behavior fic. Mick Rawson,Gina LaSalle, Sam Cooper,Beth Griffith, Johnathan 'Prophet' Simms, and Lilli Glenanne oc   face the challange of love as bullets fly can the boys tell the women they love that they do   Mick/Gina Beth/Coo


I don't own criminal minds suspect behavior or any of the characters that you recognize they are property of cbs.

The team had been on a particularly tough case that had taken its toll on all of them. The killer was a corrupt FBI agent. It was someone Gina had gone to the academy with. He had been her friend.

They knew where he was and they were outside the building getting their vests on so they could storm the building. Gina, Beth, and Lilli were loading their weapons. Gina had 2 Glock 9mm handguns, Beth had 1 Glock and 1 Sig Sauer 45mm, Lilli being one for big guns had 2 Desert Eagle .50 caliber pistols. Coop, Prophet, and Mick were talking strategy on how to get everyone out alive.

Just then a sniper told them that he had a hostage, a little kid. The Swat leader made the command decision to send Gina, Beth, and Lilli in to see if they could talk him down.

The moment that the boys heard this they fought the SWAT leader to stand down, but it was of no use the guy was adamant that the girls had agreed to it and it was the best way to save the kid. The girls walked over and asked if they could go in yet. The SWAT leader gave them the Ok to approach the building.

As soon as they got to the front door it swung open to reveal the UNSUB and his hostage. He beckoned the girls inside.

They were all skeptical but none voiced it. As soon as they entered and things blurred they wished that they had. Before any of them could react the killer took out 2 guns and shot Gina and one narrowly missed Lilli and hit Beth. Milliseconds later Lilli took one in the vest but she got up and shot the killer.

Seconds after Lilli's shot the SWAT team barged in the door followed by Mick, Sam, and Prophet. Sam and Mick made a bee line for Beth and Gina. Prophet walked over to Lilli and gently lowered her gun and took it from her hands.

She then made her way to her wounded friends. Gina took a bullet to the chest just above where the vest stops. Mick had a hand over her wound and was yelling for an ambulance. Beth had taken one on her collarbone close to her neck. Sam had Beth cradled in his lap. Just a few seconds later Mick was being pulled away from Gina so the paramedics could try to save her. The same was happening to Sam and Beth, though much more calmly. A few minutes later Gina was stable enough to move, Beth was already on her way to the hospital with Coop by her side.

The paramedics were taking a look at Lilli. They said that she would be fine, just a couple bruised ribs.

Soon they were in their way to the hospital.

When they arrived Sam said Beth had a through and through she was in a recovery room and they could see her whenever they like except now because she was angry at herself for getting shot.

Mick was waiting in one of those really uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room because Gina was in surgery and would be for a while.

With that Lilli went to see Beth. When she got to her friends room she heard Beth's gravelly voice say, "Hey stranger,"

"Hey yourself," Lilli said gravely.

"Where's Gina, She hasn't come to visit me yet?" Beth asked curiously

"What do you remember about the shooting Beth?" Lilli said the graveness still lacing her tone

"Honestly not much," she said

"Gina was also shot, she's in surgery now. They don't know if she's going to make it," Lilli said her body wracking with silent sobs, the first tears she had shed since the shooting.

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God!" Beth cried. Scared for her fried she tried to get up but that set off machines and a nurse came in and told her that she was not to get out of bed yet. The nurse who came in to say that also caught a glimpse of an enraged Lilli who scared her off of saying anything more.

"I'll go see if I can get Coop to come and …. Keep your company," Lilli said as she exited the room with a smirk and a knowing wink.

5 minutes later Sam walked into her room with a hint of a smile on his face that got bigger when he saw her clashing with the nurse again.

"Hey, Beth how are you doing?" Sam asked her sympathetically

"Hey Coop; I've had better days," she remarked dryly," Gina out of surgery yet?"

"No, and she probably won't be for another couple of hours," he stated taking a seat next to her bed.

"How's Mick holding up?" Beth asked with a genuine curiosity.

"Not well to say the least, he looks as if his heart has been ripped from his chest and I know how he feels," the last part came out a whisper but Beth still heard it.

"Why?" she asked

"Why what?" he asked avoiding the question.

"Why would you know how Mick feels?" she answered back.

Much to both of their surprises Coop leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Neither of them pulled away until they absolutely needed air, savoring the feeling of the others lips on their own.

When they finally broke apart Beth whispered, "Wow," "yea" he answered.

"Coop I have something to tell you even if I'm being to forward or taking this the wrong way, I love you, I don't know when o r where but I fell in love with you somewhere along the way in our friendship," Beth said on the verge of tears.

"It's Ok Beth, you didn't take it the wrong way, I love you too," Sam said sealing it with another kiss.

Back in the lobby 6 ½ hours later Sam had stayed in Beth's room where they fell asleep, Lilli was passed out on Prophet's shoulder and Prophet fell asleep leaning against the wall, Mick was yet to sleep and he was glad when the surgeon came out with a half smile on his face.

"Family of Gina LaSalle?" the surgeon called out

At this Mick practically jumped 10ft. in the air.

"Yes," He said stress lacing his voice.

"Miss LaSalle suffered a bullet wound to the sternum and a puncture to her left lung, we have her in a medically induced coma so her body can heal but the next 48 hours are key." He said sympathetically.

"When can I see her?" he asked determinedly.

"Now if you like," he said.

Not wanting to show weakness but failing miserably," Now!" he said.

"Ok I'll have a nurse escort you up there," the doctor stated flagging a nurse over to help them.

"Thanks for saving her doc," Mick said sincerely. The doctor nodded and Mick followed her to Gina's room after waking Lilli and Prophet up. They went to go tell Beth and Coop.

When he entered the room the sight in front of him hit him like a wrecking ball, Gina was lying on the stark white sheets looking so weak and feeble. He hated seeing her this way it was so very opposite of Gina. Her usual sexy charm was replaced by this air of fragility. Quite frankly, it terrified Mick. He took a seat in another plastic chair. He took her frail hand into his own. And just held it. He held it loosely but still his grip was tight enough to make it clear that she was his lifeline.

He held that position until Lilli and Prophet came in to see their friend. They only spent a couple of minutes in there but in that time frame Lilli kissed Gina's forehead and whispered something in her ear. Prophet kissed Gina's other hand said get better because she was already missing big stuff. With that they left him there for a couple more hours until Lilli forced him to go back to the hotel and shower, eat, and change.

He made it back in record time. He didn't leave her side for another couple of hours until Beth was released and he went to see her. When he made it to her room he saw Beth and Coop making out on the couch in her room.

He Knocked and startled them.

"Hey Mick how is Gina?" Beth asked her cheeks flushing bright red from embarrassment.

"Same, sorry to interrupt just came to say hi and get better," Mick said wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

"K thanks say hi to her for me?" Beth asked

"Sure bye,"Mick said on his way out the door

5 minutes later back in Gina's room

"Hey Lil do you have any brain bleach?" Mick asked Lilli with mock seriousness and a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"No, Why?" She responded

"I just walked in on Coop and Beth making out on a couch like teenagers," He said his blush growing deeper with every word.

"Wow!" Lilli said with a glow of blush herself.

"Yea that's what was running through my mind, "Mick stated dryly.

"I'll go make sure nothing irreversible has happened yet," Lilli laughed and exited the room.

It had been 36 hours since Gina had gotten out of surgery and the doctors said that she should have woken up by now. Mick hadn't left her bedside since the doctors had said that. He was starting to get desperate.

He sat by her bed and talked to her for hours about trivial things: His childhood, his family, his time in the army, oh and his love for her.

His exact words were, "god Gina why haven't you woken up yet? The doctors say that you should have. I really need you to wake up. I need to see you smile again and laugh when lilli says some thing stupid or I do something really immature. I need to see you turn on that sexy charm when interviewing a suspect or making fun of me. I need to see you smirk when Lilli and prophet exchange money over Coop and Beth. Please Gina I need you to wake up so I can tell you that I love you. Please Gina!" At the end he had her hand in a vice grip and didn't look ready to let go he was sure this time. She was his lifeline.

He kissed her on the lips and stood up to leave the room when he heard a faint ruffle of bed turned around to see what was going on and saw her eyes flickering open. She winced when she tried to move her arm and cried out when she shifted her position on the bed.

"Gina stop moving it will only hurt more, Gina please!" Mick pleaded.

"Sorry, I don't like hospitals," she replied sheepishly.

"It's Ok, just quit fidgeting," he said slightly annoyed. He was about to leave the room to go get a nurse when she said, "Mick did you really mean what you said?"

He just looked at her for a moment then asked, "You heard that?"

"Yes and I want to know if you mean it or not," she said. Her voice shaky.

"Yes I meant it Gina," Mick replied, surprised by her question. He moved closer to her and took her hand and whispered," Yes I do."

"Good," she replied, "Because I love you too."

With that he lent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Before she could react he swiftly left the room and returned with a nurse who went over her vital signs.

Over the next few days Gin was moved from the ICU to a recovery room and everyone filled her in on what she had missed from her coma:

Beth and Sam becoming a couple,

Lilli learning how not to kill doctors, which made Gina, laugh,

Lilli and Beth getting shot,

And Lilli's deep haltered for the Marshals service.

10 days later Gina was released from the hospital and they were on their way home.

2 happy new couples, a convicted felon turned FBI agent, and a trained spy.

6 points on a Star of David, all the same, all different. Family.


End file.
